Yumi
|Voiced = Ai Nonoka Anndi McAfee Maria Darling|Age = 9 - 10}} Yumi (Sayaka in Japan and Europe) is one of the main characters in Ape Escape 3. She is the first and only playable heroine in the main series, and is one of the two characters you can pick to play as, the other being her twin brother Kei. Like Ape Escape 2's main star, Jimmy, Yumi has not made another playable appearance since. But unlike Jimmy, both she and Kei make cameos since then and she also appears in the anime. After Yumi, Kei, and their aunt fail to be hypnotized by the mind control on television its up to them to save the world from Specter's evil plots! Personality Despite being the twin of Kei, Yumi is very different in comparison to him other than just appearance. While Kei is into sports and is an over-confident hothead who only wishes to stop Specter for the fun of it, Yumi wishes to stop him as she does not believe television should be used for evil. Due to being cute and a natural attention grabber, Pink Monkey does not like Yumi and makes it very obvious. The two girls have a rivalry with one-another and often make snarky comments at the others expense. Yumi also seems to have a hard time with Yellow Monkey, who thinks Kei is very cute/handsome, but only ticks off Yumi when she calls her ugly. Yumi also shows to have a hot-headed personality at times, but she does not rush into anything without thinking it over first. She is very competent when it comes to capturing the apes and saving the world. Revealed in an official profile, Yumi's favorite classes are Japanese and Music. Abilities and Powers Yumi is very agile and light on her toes, She uses the same Time Net to capture the apes. But her Stun Club is very pretty and feminine with a white, red, and gold base and the rod itself being a pretty shade of pink. Yumi also has some fan Pipo Monkeys in game which actually makes them easier for her to get once she comes to them. Once caught, on their profile a stamp will be there if they are one of her fans. Besides weapons and natural talents, Yumi also has the transformation gear which allows her to transform into 7 different forms that aid her in battle: *Fantasy Knight *Wild West Kid *Miracle Ninja *Genie Dancer *Dragon Kung Fu Fighter *Cyber Ace *Super Monkey Appearance Yumi is a 9 year old girl with lightly tanned skin and big green eyes, matching her brother. Yumi has very dark red-brown colored hair with few spiked bangs and pigtails with two small pink ribbons. She has a single cowlick and her hair looks to be about chest length if worn straight down. Yumi's typical outfit consists of a light pink jacket top with white lining with a single fuschia line through the center, white pockets, a zipper, a heart on the corner chest, and the sleeves are red-pink. She wears blue gloves, a white ruffled skirt and black bicycle short-shorts. She also wears white socks with a red stripe around the top, and orange tennis shoes. On her back is a cute blue bunny backpack. In her Fantasy Knight form, Yumi takes on a witch/wizard girl appearance. Her hair is worn in long braided pigtails held with a yellow orb/sphere near the bottom, a purple witch hat and a very light colored jacket with golden lining and 4 green buttons. As her jacket is only partially closed, you can see that she wears a purple top, black pants, and purple and gold themed shoes. She also has on black gloves and her weapon is a white staff/wand with red gems on the top and bottom. As Wild West Kid, Yumi wears a white tanktop with a blue heart in the center, pants with an American flag color scheme, and blue boots with a light blue heart on the front of each boot. She has big loose gloves and a light pink cowboy hat worn on her back. She weilds two yellow guns. As Miracle Ninja, Yumi wears a heart themed forhead protector and yellow ribbons in her hair. She wears a fuchsia ninja dress with finger-less gloves, loose sleeves, and a big red ribbon on her back with pink orbs. She wears ninja themed sandles and socks, along with black over the leg pieces above her knees. Her stun club remains the same other than the handle. As Genie Dancer, Yumi wears a red tanktop and big blue arabian themed pants with white segments on both leg, golden-like sandles and a crown-like headpiece. Her weapons are 2 light blue themed maracas and she gains a lot of golden pieces of jewerly. As Dragon Kung Fu Fighter, Yumi puts her hair into buns held with white pieces of cloth and wears a Chinese teal/aqua colored top, along with short white pants and sandles. She uses two small bronze/golden round objects to protect her fist, as weapons and can power up this form, in which flames surround her temporarily. This form also seems to appear strongest, in terms of physical strength. As Cyber Ace, Yumi gains very long blonde pigtails with more bangs, held with both a pink-silvery crown and white frilled pieces of cloth. She also gains earrings and a cute frilled pink and fuschia themed dress with white segments and multiple heart pieces at the chest, and bottom of the skirt. A big blue, almost translucent ribbon is on her back, along with white pantyhose and red and pink shoes with hearts on them also. She uses a cute heart shaped weapon in this form and wears red gloves. As a Super'' ''Monkey, Yumi puts on a monkey costume. You can see Yumi's face from the mouth portion of the costume. It has a zipper in the back. yumifk.jpg|Yumi in her Fantasy Knight form. Yumiww.jpg|Yumi in her Wild West Kid form. Yumimn.jpg|Yumi in her Miracle Ninja form. yumigd.jpg|Yumi in her Genie Dancer form. yumidkff.jpg|Yumi in her Dragon Kung Fu Fighter form. yumica.jpg|Yumi in her Cyber Ace form. Ape Escape 3 As stated above, after Spike and Jimmy, along with the Professor are hypnotized, Natalie asks them to help capture the monkeys. They do not hesitate and quickly get to work. After they captured Specter the first time unfortunately, they look as Natalie then explains Monkey Pink let Specter and the rest of the monkey's loose. To which they must capture the rest of the apes, and the bosses again... At first Dr. Tomoki was an enemy who didn't care if he got rid of them. But after Specter mocks his predicament he befriends the two children. They were shown upset when they thought he was dead, but quickly found out he really wasn't and quickly celebrated. SaruSaru Big Mission Yumi and Kei were 2 of the many people captured. However it turns out that the first Kei was actually a clone, which even Yumi didn't seem to know. Both she and Kei were stuck on a peddle vehicle above water in a fish tank, captured by Monkey Pink who liked to use them as little dolls. Saru Get You ~On Air~ Yumi makes a cameo appearance in the anime in a few different episodes. She is friends with everyone and still seems to have a rivalry with Monkey Pink. She is also still an idol but has appeared in a different costume once or twice also. Trivia *Yumi's Kung-Fu costume is a reference to Chun-Li, a well known female character in the fighting game "Street Fighter". *Yumi's ninja costume shares vague resemblance to the female ninja appearing in Bust A Move Bash. Such as: #Both are brown haired girls with pigtails #Both wear a yellow hair acessories (Yumi's ribbons, female ninja has throwing star shape ornament) #Both wear a pink ninja outfit with very few similarities #Both girls have finger-less glove pieces and leg-warmer like pieces #Both wear the same sandles (female ninja has yellow, Yumi has black) #Both have a scarf/neck piece Gallery Yumi.png Category:Protagonists Category:Ape Escape 3 Characters